With the expanding use of computer networks, such as the Internet, an increasing amount of commerce is conducted electronically. For example, consumers are increasingly utilizing electronic marketplaces to purchase clothing and other apparel items. Countless apparel items are for sale online, and being able to search quickly and efficiently for and apparel item is increasingly important, not only for online retailers who wish to sell their products, but for consumers who are looking to find a specific apparel item quickly. Generally, users often rely upon search queries or keyword strings that can be used to identify potentially relevant content. In many instances, however, the relevance depends at least in part to the actual query that was submitted, as well as the way in which the potentially relevant content is categorized or identified. There often is no easy way for a user to modify a query to express a desired refinement, and no accurate way for that expression to be implemented so as to locate the content of interest. This is particularly true for certain visual attributes that are difficult to quantify through existing keyword-based approaches.